


Same Face

by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl



Series: Billy Batson finding family (unrelated one-shots) [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl/pseuds/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: Captain Marvel meets the new Robin for the first time and sees something familiar about him. Damian, Billy twin story!





	Same Face

**Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognise.**

**Billy POV**

“Hey Cap” Green Arrow greets me when I step out of the zeta in the Watchtower.

“Hey GA” I smile, “Did you just get here or are you going?”

“Going, I’ve got a meeting with some arms dealers” he smirks and swishes his bow, clearly the arms dealers don’t know he’ll be coming to the meeting. “Oh, Bats brought his new Robin to meet everyone. They’re in the mess hall, I warn you though that kid is a demon.”

“Another Robin?” I raise an eyebrow, “Isn’t this his 4th?”

“5th” GA corrects, “Spoiler filled in for a while.”

I wonder if they’re all Batman’s kids, “I’ll go introduce myself. See you later GA.”

Ollie waves goodbye as he goes through the zeta.

I walk through the space station to the mess hall and walk in just in time to see Robin hold a sword to Hal’s throat.

“Robin let him go” Batman orders.

“He insulted mothers honour!” a voice that sounds just like mine but with a Arabic accent growls.

I look at the new Robin, he’s the same age I am, and his face looks exactly like mine in the mask as mine did last Halloween when I went as Robin.

“Your psycho assassin Mom has no honour!” Hal replies.

Robin pushes his sword in deeper.

“Robin” Batman speaks in a stern voice, making Robin reluctantly move his sword away.

That is definitely my face, I know my own face……. But he won’t know me by looking, I’m Cap right now, I look like a older me……… and him.

“Lantern, don’t push my son again I may not be able to stop him next time” Batman glares.

“He attacked me with a sword!” Hal glares, but obviously can see insulting Robins mother was going too far and leaves the room.

Batman turns to his son and quietly speaks to him.

“Wow Bats got quite the new kid” Wally comments suddenly standing next to me.

“Yeah he’s…..different” I agree looking at the boy who looks like he could be my twin.

“Something wrong Cap? You look distracted” Wally asks.

“Yeah I just…..” I trail off not sure what to say, I don’t want the league to know I’m 10 and living on the streets but Robin looks just like me, I can’t ignore that. I have to tell somebody and figure out why we look alike. “Can we talk in private?”

“Sure” he agrees looking confused before following me to the empty gym down the hall.

“What’s up Cap?” he asks curiously.

“You know I was given powers by a wizard” I start, he nods, and I continue “What I didn’t tell anyone is that one of those powers is looking like a grown-up me. I’m ten.”

His eyes widen, “You’re joking!.....you’re not joking. Okay so why tell me now?”

“Shazam” I whisper, making myself turn back.

“Holy shit! You look like the bat brat!” Wally says looking freaked, “Why do you look like Batman’s son?”

“I don’t know” I reply, “That’s why I told you. I don’t know why, and I don’t know what to do.”

He turns thoughtful, “I guess we start with seeing if your related. I can run a DNA test, which can tell me if your twins….. wait what about your parents? Could you ask them.”

“They died when I was six” I say softly, “But they told me I was adopted. They were archaeologists, they found me while on a dig in Nanda Parbat when I was a new-born.”

“Nanda Parbat, home of the league of assassins and Dami-Robins mother” Wally nods.

“Looks like we have a place to start” a voice speaks from above us before Nightwing flips down from a hidden spot in the celling.

Wally and I jump, “Dude! What have I told you about doing that?” Wally glares.

Nightwing cackles before turning to me with a grin, “So I’ll get some of Baby birds DNA to test and look into your adoption.”

“Aren’t you going to tell your Dad?” I ask wondering why he would side with me over his family.

“I don’t want to tell Dad until we’re sure you’re his kid” he replies, “I need your full name for research.”

“William Joseph Batson, but everyone calls me Billy” they grin at my last name.

I say my word and turn back into Cap, “I should go I have monitor duty and homework.”

“Need a hand with your homework?” Nightwing offers, “I always help my brothers with there’s.”

“We don’t know for sure I’m your brother” I remind him feeling happy that he even offered, it’s been a long time since someone helped me with school work.

He pats my shoulder, “Even if you’re not, doesn’t mean I don’t want to help.”

“Thanks, Nightwing” I smile before leaving the gym for monitor duty.

 

**Wally POV**

As soon as Billy walks out the door I turn to Dick, “Dude! Captain Marvel is Damian’s twin, this is so freaky.”

Dick shakes his head, “We don’t know for sure they’re twins.”

I snort, “Right, they’re only from the same place and have the same _face_.”

“We have to keep a open mind” Dick replies, turning on his glove and searching Billy’s name.

“Billy and Dami have the same birthday” Dick starts, “And he was found only 5 miles from league headquarters.”

“See twins!” I wave a hand at his glove.

“Open mind” he reminds me in a sing song voice still typing, but stops suddenly, “Huh. According to Billy’s file he is a runaway from the foster system has been for three years, likely a street kid, but still goes to school.”

“Captain Marvel is a good kid, even when the world sucks, I’m so surprised” I roll my eyes, everyone knows Marvel is even more of a boy scout than Superman.

Dick hands me some hairs, “Can you run this against Damian’s (I’ll send you his tonight.)”

“Sure,” I nod putting it in a bag, not even questioning how he got Billy’s hair “But I kinda figured you’d wanna do it yourself.”

“For that I’d have to use the caves system and Dad would catch me” he points out, “You on the other hand can run it at the CCPD lab and only have to worry about your uncle seeing.”

I smirk it does help to be my uncles junior partner at work, plus I can just tell him its for a hero friends case and he won’t question it. “I’ll run home and do this, I take it you’ll be looking into his adoption?”

He grins, “Of course” then back into a shadow and vanishes.

I roll my eyes at my best friend’s dramatics and speed off to run my tests.

 

**Billy POV**

After monitor duty I go to the mess hall for some food then head to one of the lounges to watch some TV, but find Robin sitting on the couch with a frown.

“Hey” I wave sitting next to him, “What are you doing here?”

“Father has a meeting and told me to stay put” he tells me glaring at the wall.

“Okay” I shrug, “So why are you upset about it?”

“I should be in there with him, but he acts as though I am a child” he speaks, still glaring.

“There’s nothing wrong with being a kid” I tell him, “Sometimes I wish people in the League would treat me like a kid.”

He looks at me like I’m insane, “Why would you want to be treated like a child?”

“Why would you want people to treat you like Batman?” I shoot back, “When you’re a hero, your even just a adult people look to you like you have all the answers and know what to do, as a kid you got more freedom to make mistakes and learn. Trust me, when you start as a hero as a kid people are more willing to except your mistakes, but as a adult people always think you should know better.”

I’m a kid and most of the time I don’t know what I’m doing, Robin is lucky that he has a mentor to guide him and make the big decisions.

He goes thoughtful, “I suppose.”

I smile at him, “Wanna watch a fun kids show?”

He puts up a disgusted face but doesn’t say anything, so I put on a episode of Bureau of magical things and while enjoying the show I also watch his upset look disappear into a look of enjoyment.

Just as they are finding the orb Batman walks in.

For a moment he looks surprised to see his son looking happy, then the look disappears, and he says, “Robin, time to go home.”

Robin frowns but gets up, “Thank you for the enjoyable time Marvel” with that he’s out the door.

“I don’t think I’ve ever hear him say thank you willingly” Batman comments, looking to the door, were his son just went through, “How do you feel about babysitting Captain?”

Babysitting my possible twin brother? No. “Ummm I don’t really have the time, but I’m happy to sit with him up here when I’m free and you have meetings.”

He nods and walks out the door.

 

Two days later Nightwing and Wally pull into the same gym.

“I take it you found out if I’m Robins twin?” I guess once Wally closes the door.

“You are” Wally tells me, “I ran the test four times you’re his twin.”

His twin. Robin is rough around the edges, but I really think with time he could be a great friend. There’s also the rest of the family, having Batman as a Dad sounds really weird and kinda great, if he wants me anyway.

Nightwing grins and gives me a hug, “Another little brother!”

Wally snorts, “Cause you’re in such short supply in that department.”

I laugh a little, “So what happens now?”

“We go to the cave and tell Dad the good news” Nightwing grins.

“A-are you sure he would want to know?” I ask nervously, my head full of doubts of Batman or anyone wanting me as a son, there has to be a reason my uncle and none of my foster parents wanted me or even liked me.

“Hey” Nightwing puts a arm around me, “Remember this is the man who’s adopted six kids, has one Cadmus toddler at home and one bio assassin child, I think he’ll be just fine with a magical man child.”

“I……. didn’t know Batman had that many kids” I comment, feeling a bit better.

“You’ll fit right in!” Wally agrees.

 

Nightwing leads me to the zeta, waving goodbye to Wally and leading me to the Bat-Cave.

I’ve been here once before for a mission and its just as cool as last time, dinosaurs, giant playing cards, it is so cool here!!

“Why is Captain Marvel here?” Batman asks appearing out of the shadows, with Robin right behind him.

Robin hides a smile and glares at me, “Why are you here Marvel? This is not your place?”

“It is” Nightwing cuts in, stepping in front of me and handing Batman a piece of paper. “When Cap saw Baby Bird the other day he knew his face and asked me and Wally to make sure on the why.”

Robin’s face goes a mix of curious and suspicious, “And how would you know my face?”

Nightwing nods to me.

I take a deep breath, “…….Cause, I have the same one, SHAZAM!!” with the last word I turn back to my ten-year-old self.

“I double checked and had Wally run DNA tests, he’s your twin Dami” Nightwing tells the newest Boy Wonder.

I nervously hold out my hand, “I’m William Batson but everyone calls me Billy.”

Batman smirks at my last name and takes off his cowl, “Bruce Wayne and these are my sons Damian” he gestures to Robin, “Dick” he motions to Nightwing, who takes off his mask, “Hiding behind the playing card is Red Hood, Jason and Red Robin, Tim” two dark haired young men walk out from behind the playing card, “On top of the dinosaur is Terry” a three year old with dark hair flips off the top and is caught by Dick, who grins happily, “My daughter Cass, Black Bat, Steph, Spoiler and Carrie, Catgirl” three young woman appear from behind the Batmobile.

“I do hope you’re not forgetting me Sir” a old man in a suit says appearing out of nowere.

Bruce _smiles!?!_ , “Could never do that, Billy this is Alfred my butler and the man who raised me.”

Alfred smiles looking to me, “Another grandchild? I shall prepare another room.”

Bruce looks to me, “I didn’t ask; who do you live with Billy?”

“My adoptive parents died a few years ago, so I take care of myself now” I admit after a nudge from Dick.

“I shall prepare a room” Alfred nods leaving the cave.

Damian moves closer to me, “You do not have to any longer William, now you stay with us.”

Bruce nods, “I would like you to stay Billy.”

I look to Dick and smile, he and Wally were right, “Maybe I’ll give it a go.”

 

**ONE-SHOT.**


End file.
